


but as the water filled my mouth it couldnt wash the echoes out

by Lace Prison Queen (ArietteEpsilon)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArietteEpsilon/pseuds/Lace%20Prison%20Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons die at the bottom of the ocean. All energy goes somewhere, and while their bodies are gone, our favorite scientists are still here. Canon Divergence/AU as of 1x22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but as the water filled my mouth it couldnt wash the echoes out

the feeling of sickness your head spinning and the phantom sensation of some nonexistent bone caught in your throat and oh god the nausea youre sick to your stomach—

didnt want to wake you he says you looked peaceful sleeping but I'm glad youre up—

where are we you genuinely wonder for a moment you remember falling how could he do that you knew hed changed but you were so sure at least some of it hadnt been lies ugh it just hurts so much to think—

some question must have just slipped out of you by sheer force of habit because he starts to answer—

youve missed most of it this fall must have really mussed with you head get it together jemma but it bit and pieces you hear—

at the bottom of the ocean in case—

on impact—

slowly sank as—

at least 90 feet down—

you cant see the surface—

**Author's Note:**

> Um... hi? New fic! Hopefully I'll be able to keep this updated quickly, but I can't make any promises.


End file.
